Exhaust pipes on motorcycles become very hot during motorcycle operation. This not only poses a hazard to motorcycle operators, but also undesirably discolors chrome-plated exhaust pipes. Up to the present time there has been no cooling device which can be attached to motorcycle exhaust pipes without removing the entire exhaust system. It is with these problems in mind that the two piece cooling clamp of this invention has been developed.